Perpetuamente
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Sete momentos para Draco. Harry P. x Draco M. ::yaoi slash homo:: Baseado em Sandman
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Se Harry Potter fosse meu, Draco agradeceria Harry por ter salvo a vida dele com um lindo beijo de lingua. Prontofaley.

**Shippers: **Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Angust, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **No one.

**Sinopse: **Sete momentos para Draco.**  
**

**N/a: **Quem conhece Sandman vai perceber logo de cara que esta fic é inspirada nos sete Perpétuos. No entanto não é um fic de Sandman, e sim uma maneira bem tristinha de relatar a influencia deles sobre a paixão de Draco por Harry. Não faz muito sentido, então me perdoem.

**Perpetuamente...**

_Destino_

A primeira vez que o viu, já o estava olhando de cima, como sempre olhara para qualquer um em toda a sua vida. Mas daquela vez, era literalmente de cima, já estava sobre um banquinho,e ele entrara tão timidamente na loja, olhando tudo com grandes olhos verdes, tentando absorver os detalhes como um recém nascido sugaria o ar pela primeira vez.

Seus olhos se cruzaram, e então você soube. Naquele instante, inexplicavelmente, você soube. Soube pelo arrepio em sua espinha, pelo calor em seu peito, pela confusão em sua mente.

Ele era seu Destino.

_Morte_

Foi a primeira vez que quis morrer. Sim, a primeira rejeição de toda a sua curta vida, e você achou que era completamente injusto que tivesse vindo justamente dele. De todas as pessoas que podiam dizer não a sua mão estendida, a sua amizade, ele era o _único_ que não tinha esse _direito_! Foi demasiadamente cruel para sua jovem alma.

Foi naquela noite, quando lagrimas sem motivo escorriam pela sua face clara em silencio, parecendo transbordar o mercúrio de seus olhos, que você disse que nunca mais ele iria machuca-lo desse jeito. Ah, sua inocência ferida o fez jurar algo que sabia que não poderia cumprir.

Você o jurou de Morte.

_Sonho_

Ele sempre foi estranhamente indiferente, naqueles anos que se seguiram. Nunca o procurava, entretanto o perseguia o tempo todo. Todas as noites, sem exceção. Era como se ele fosse onipresente, sempre lá nas conversar alheias, na grama brilhante e nova, nas palavras heróicas de todos os bruxos, mas principalmente na sua própria melancolia.

Eram opostos, você sempre soube. Como dois lados de uma mesma moeda. E por isso mesmo era tão difícil para você ter que se deitar a noite, tentando mesmo sem querer adivinhar o que ele via quando fechava os olhos. Você até chegou a pensar – acertadamente – que ele via solidão e angustia. Você via apenas ele.

Ele se tornou seu mais inalcançável Sonho.

_Destruição_

Você sempre soube que sua vida tomou aquele rumou por causa dele. Você teria lutado mais para fugir das garras do Lord se não fosse sua vontade avassaladora de contrariá-lo, provoca-lo, fazer algo que fosse de encontro com tudo aquilo que ele era. Você se auto-mutilava de corpo e mente porque sabia, bem no fundo de seu ser, que cedo ou tarde ele descobriria que era você. O responsável pelas desgraças era você.

Era só mais uma maneira de chamar atenção, já que todos os anos anteriores de provocações e brigas fúteis não haviam surtido qualquer efeito. Você ainda não sabia direito porque sua obsessão com ele, além daquela idéia de que ele era o ponto central de sua existência. Mas sabia que ele aos poucos estava se tornando obcecado por você também. Ao longo daquele ano de estragos sem fim.

Essas obsessões que no final, o levaram a quase completa Destruição

_Desejo_

O fogo queimava tudo, naquele momento, quando dragões horrendos de chamas lambiam os segredos de séculos de desconhecidos e lambiam também a sua própria vida. Você sentia tanto calor que gritava, a plenos pulmões, como nunca gritara antes. Ele estava lá, em algum lugar perdido em meio ao fogo, quase a salvo, e estava abandonando-o como você teria feito com ele. Mas não, ele não podia deixa-lo lá, era muito heróico para tal.

E quando ele o salvou, e os dois sobrevoaram aquele inferno horrendo com os corpos colados e seu coração batia contra o peito dele, e então o calor que sentiu foi superior a qualquer demônio de fogo. Foi um calor de entendimento, de compreensão. Foi um choque com a banalidade do que sentia por ele. Porque afinal, você apenas o queria para si.

Tudo não passava de um imenso Desejo.

_Desespero_

Foi a segunda vez que sentiu a injustiça manchar de sangue sua alma já não tão inocente. Foi a segunda vez que você sentiu que chorava mercúrio silenciosamente, enquanto todos a sua volta comemoravam com alegria genuína o fim de uma Era. Afinal, era completamente incompreensível para você, que após aquele momento de gloria sobre o fogo, ele voltasse a lhe ser completamente indiferente, como se tivesse se esquecido de sua existência. E não havia mais como estar presente, para o bem ou para o mal, na vida dele. Não havia lugar na vida dele para você.

Os anos se arrastaram enquanto sua vida corria sem você, e tudo o que sentia era a dor de um gancho apunhalando silenciosamente seu coração, dia após dia, e a sensatez era a única coisa que o impedia de enlouquecer por vontade própria

Uma existência sem ele era de puro Desespero.

_Delírio_

Foi um balsamo para seu coração sangrento poder vê-lo uma ultima vez, mesmo que de longe. E mesmo que tivesse se obrigado a manter a pose, a continuar a conversar com seu filho, a segurar entre suas mãos frias a mão de sua mulher. Foi um balsamo, mesmo que o visse tão feliz ao lado de sua ruiva e de sua prole, e ter a confirmação que para ele, sua existência não fazia a mínima diferença. Seus olhos se cruzaram de novo, como daquela primeira vez, mas ele apenas os desviou sem lhe dispensar nada mais que um segundo de atenção.

Estava acabado, você soube naquele instante. Era a ultima vez que aquele verde grama lhe daria a graça de um olhar. E ao chegar em casa, você finalmente cansou de tentar vencer a própria mente. Ninguém entendeu porque você simplesmente desistiu de sua sanidade para passar o resto de seus dias dentro de um quarto, abraçado a uma roupa velha e chamuscada. Só você sabia que esse era o único jeito de ficar junto dele, e era um deleite finalmente poder faze-lo.

Era só entregar-se ao Delírio.


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
